Goo Boyfriend
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Madison has escaped to San Francisco following the events of the Battle of New York and meets a certain Symbiote and his host. (CAN BE READ WITH OR WITHOUT MY MADISON BARTON STORIES. Although it will help)


Goo Boyfriend

**A/N - I just watch Venom last night and fell in love. I thought that he and Madison would be best friends. For those of you who don't know, Madison is my Avengers OC from my Madison Barton series.**

* * *

Madison was walking down the streets of San Francisco. There wasn't a solid reason why Madison was in the Golden Gate City. She needed a break from her father and the other Avengers and besides, it wasn't like she was helpless. She could only hope that no one came looking for her. Being the child of a solider and a spy made it easy for her not to be tracked.

"Aren't you a pretty young thing?" a voice said, snapping Madison out of her thoughts.

She turned and saw a large man standing there.

He had a knife in his hand.

"You really don't want to do this", Madison said.

He smiled evilly and said, "Oh, I think I do".

"Fine. Have it your way then". Her eyes turned bright green and green flames licked at her fingertips. Madison heard a deep, dark chuckle behind her.

"She's not as helpless as we thought".

Madison looked up and saw a large black mass.

It jumped over her and grabbed the man. "Can we eat this one?"

"Umm, I wouldn't really recommend it", Madison said.

The creature laughed before biting the guy's head off.

Madison gasped and jumped back.

The creature walked up to her. "You are special".

"Um, thank you? Who and what are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Are you scared of us?"

"Let's just say you're not the first monster I've met". Since the Battle of New York, Madison had stopped being shocked by things.

"Our name is Venom".

"Why do you speak in plural?"

It's face peeled back to reveal a man underneath. "I'm Eddie. Venom is my…friend". Eddie disappeared as Venom took over again.

"I'm Madison Barton".

"Madison".

"Would you mind if I spent some time with Eddie? I'm kinda hungry. Maybe he'd like to grab a bite to eat. One that isn't a living human".

"You are very polite. We like it", Venom said and let Eddie take over.

"Thank you for not freaking out", Eddie said.

"He seems like an okay kind of guy. Better than some other monster's I've met".

Madison and Eddie went to his favorite burger place.

While they were waiting for their food, Eddie explained how he and Venom had become.

"Wait. Venom's from outer space?" Madison asked.

Eddie nodded.

Venom popped out of Eddie's shoulder. "Is that a problem?"

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just earth hasn't had the best relationship with aliens in the past couple years".

Venom disappeared back into Eddie's body.

"I'm sorry about him", Eddie said, "So how'd you get your…" Eddie wiggled his fingers.

"Oh, a homicidal god gave them to me after he tried to destroy New York and kill my family", Madison told him like it was a normal occurrence.

**We must protect her.**

"Do people usually try to kill you and your family?" Eddie asked.

"Well when your family is Earth's Mightiest Heroes…yeah".

When they finished their dinner, Eddie asked, "So, where are you staying?"

"Just a hotel".

"You should crash with us".

"Really? I don't want to impose".

"It's nothing. And Venom seems to like you".

"Okay".

* * *

Madison and Eddie stood outside the airport a month later.

They had grown quite close, except Madison drew the line at romantic relations (no matter how much Venom came onto her).

She told Eddie and Venom all about her childhood and her family. Eddie listened to her when she woke up with nightmares in the middle of the night and Venom had a habit cuddling with her when she napped.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Eddie asked her.

"I'm afraid so. My family needs me. The vacation was nice, but I'm needed back in New York".

**Make her stay.**

"No Venom, we are not making her stay".

Venom manifested as a head above Eddie's shoulder.

"Aw, I'll miss you too Venom", Madison told him. She had grown quite attached to the Symbiote. "I'm sure I'll be back one day. But if you're ever back in New York, look me up". She leaned forward and kissed Venom's forehead.

Venom purred and nuzzled Madison's face.

"Take care of him, alright?" she told him.

Venom nodded and disappeared into Eddie.

"You're not gonna tell your family about this, are you?" Eddie asked, "Cause I don't need them showing up and coming after Venom and me".

"Of course not. Just make sure your goo boyfriend doesn't eat anyone important. Well I should probably get inside and check in. Goodbye Eddie".

"Goodbye Madison". As she walked away from him, he realized what Madison had said. "Wait. Goo boyfriend? Venom's not my boyfriend!" **  
**

**What's wrong with that? I happen to think you're pretty attractive. **

Eddie rolled his eyes and muttered, "Shut-up Venom".

* * *

**I decided to keep Eddie and Madison platonic, even though Venom wants to be more. I just didn't want to make this a regular thing. It's purely a one off, unless Marvel introduces him into the MCU.**


End file.
